User talk:LewieVHS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sylvesterfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 20:58, June 5, 2010 Yes Ena is also my favourite;to talk more...here is my email; wayne.sylvester@yahoo.co.uk yes i do have lots of non commercial episodes; wayne.sylvester@yahoo.co.uk 25th December 1987 Thanks for the comment and the praise - there's LOTS more to be added yet. The TV Times article I just added is the start of a long-term upload of all the "blurbs" from the magazine which in themselves are interesting. I would get to the BFI more often but it's only open weekdays and thus means time off work. As soon as I get the info you can be sure it will be posted - the question you asked is of interest to me as well. John. --Jtomlin1uk 22:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That area is of a huge interest to me particularly with the aggreggated figures as it can sometimes prove inaccurate, especially with the "30.1 million" rating that EastEnders attained in 1986. Also thank you, very grateful :Not yet, I'm afraid. It may be a few months.--Jtomlin1uk 08:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Not yet - the issue at the moment is that my free time is completely absorbed with getting information for the site from the British Newspaper Library before it closes in the spring and moves from London to Yorkshire. Info for the articles on TV Times, ITV repeats and regional repeats comes from the TV Times and the library is, I think, the only source to have this. I HAVE to get every piece of info I can from them before they move! This means a BFI visit isn't on the cards until the summer. I have to say though that your query is of interest to me and it isn't one that I've forgotten - which is unusual for me!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the compliment! It's hard work but fun doing the site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I do hope to get the BFI to sort this and other questions out within the next couple of months.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Months after promising to do this, I have finally got back from the BFI having, amongst others things, investigated your query. The answer is that the Xmas Day transmission gained 17,973,000 viewers with the Sunday repeat getting 8,656,000 more, making 26,629,000 (which is rounded up by Broadcast and the like to 26.65m). If the figure had been published as only a single viewing, then Coronation Street would have been in 2nd place for the day as the earlier showing of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom had 18,937,000 viewers. EastEnders for that day had 16,672,000 and another 8,513,000 for the Sunday repeat. For your interest, the great fire at the Rovers episode the year before (Episode 2631 (18th June 1986)) had 14,187,000 on the day and 7,581,000 the next day. This means that Episode 2479 (2nd January 1985) has the highest-ever rating for a single showing of an episode of the programme ever with 21,400,000 viewers - a number that I doubt will ever be beaten.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :My main reason for going was to get the ratings for the last three seasons of The Brothers McGregor which never appeared in the top 20/30/whatever and also the 1981 repeats and three episodes of Pardon the Expression. The latter two items are on microfiche off site so I've had to order them in. I did clarify all the ratings from 1986-8 i.e. not using the rounding up/down I referred to above but what was interesting was how little EastEnders beat Corrie in 1986/7 when it was supposedly the most popular programme on TV. Several episodes in the summer of both years got under 10m viewers but that dratted Sunday omnibus put them into the top two places each time. No wonder staff at Granada were not happy.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ratings The vast majority of the ratings come from back issues of Television Mail (1961 - 1973) and then Broadcast (still being published today) from 1973 to 1998 - all held at the British Newspaper Library in Colindale in London - and then the web with the BARB website for figures from 1998 to the present day. Where there are gaps - due almost always to the programme not being in the top 10/20 - that data is from the British Film Institute's reference library on St Stephen Street in London. They hold the archive of the old ITA/ITC on microfiche and it's from there that I got the figures for the very first eps and all the eps which have a figure which takes it outside the top 10/20 - the only thing missing is its chart placing. Glad you like the figures. I too find them fascinating as to how the programme's fortunes have fluctuated over the years. It took a LONG time to get the numbers down for over 7000 episodes from these sources (and going through page after page of microfilm in the BFI was mindblowing - they even have the data down to the number of viewers per 30 second advert in each of the ITV regions) but it was worth it. Regards, John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Corrie - or Corrie related programmes are the only ones I got. I do have some single showing figures for the episodes but not all. I aim to try and get them all if the BFU have them and then out both on the site. It'll take time though.--Jtomlin1uk 19:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) BFI Archive and ratings Hi. As I said above on 22/11/13 (long time ago!) the Xmas day figure came from Broadcast Magazine, most of which are on the shelf to browse in the BFI's Reuben Library, on the shelves to the immediate left as you walk in, near the bank of monitor screens. I don't know if the microfiche held by the BFI goes as far as the 1980s (you do know it's not held on site at the BFI and you have to order it in advance, don't you?). The only ratings we're missing are bank holidays and the like from 1976 and 1979 and neither the BFI or the BL have them, but thanks for the offer!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:28, August 13, 2018 (UTC)